Avatar: Pale Moon Rising
by Jack of the Blades
Summary: Post Avatar. A year has passed. The Sky People will return, make no mistake, but now Jake Sully and Neytiri must face an ancient enemy, risen from Na'vi legend. A darkness will fall over Pandora. Nothing will be the same. Jake/Neytiri.
1. Return to Hometree

Chapter 1

The night air hummed faintly as Pandora's primary star vanished below the horizon. Night fell quickly these days. Some said it always had. And what with the monolithic trees dominating the landscape, it was no wonder daylight retreated so quickly. Darkness embraced the moon, and the forest came alive.

Packs of viperwolves scurried through the underbrush, hunting for any creature unwary enough to venture out into Pandora's dangerous nighttime world. They scampered about, paws causing the foliage to glow where stepped upon. They wove between bioluminescent octoshrooms that illuminated the forest floor like living torches, casting their soft blue light about them. When struck, they flared all the brighter. The entire forest was alight. The waters of its streams, beside which an elegant hexapede extended its great neck to drink, shone blue and green, as more flora lit it from below. Great trees stood, stretching their branches like fingers, reaching for the skies, and by the waterside those skies could be seen.

Stars wheeled overhead. More stars than one could count, or ever want to. So great was their numbers that they populated the heavens, so that scarcely a patch of darkness could exist. Dominating the scene was Pandora's gas giant, Polyphemus, casting its own light from above. The heavenly body colored the sky, painting it with fantastic hues of deep purple and red. One might gaze at such a sky forever. If given the chance.

Pandora never gave any chances.

Because while the forest was breathtaking, the sky doubly so, it was also alive. And it had to be respected. Danger was everywhere.

A lone Thanator prowled, shoulders hunched, musculature bulging beneath its thick purple hide. Its claws gripped fallen branches, crushing them with ease; its tail flicked with impatience at the fruitlessness of the hunt tonight. With a snarl, it slunk away, deeper into the forest, and was lost amid the glorious light.

Neytiri crouched, bow at the ready, an arrow knocked and bowstring drawn. She made sure of the Great Hunter's departure, then relaxed her arm. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she felt a pang of sorrow. The touch of the weapon was like her father's embrace. It was her only remaining heirloom from him, who had been a great Chief. Sometimes she could hear him, whispering to her, through the forest. But his words were always unclear. And it was always nothing but the wind. He had faded into the legend of The People.

Dropping several meters to the floor, Neytiri raised a circle of light about her feet, its green luminescence beautiful in its own way, but this also faded. She rose from her catlike landing position, and made her way through the trees. After several hours of walking, at times pausing to duck into the underbrush as predators crept by, the trees began to thin. Eventually, she emerged from the forest, into a great clearing, perhaps five miles in diameter. Plants grew here and there, the forest beginning to reclaim the place, but it had only been a year since the Sky War, and so the scorched earth still remained.

Hometree was no more, not since the Sky People had obliterated it with their fire and greed. Neytiri still remembered those days with anger and much sadness, but the hate had faded, too, as the fires had. From the great ruins of Hometree, a new home had been erected within its hollow trunk. The People had returned to the site of their greatest defeat, and made it home again. In this way, Hometree remained, alive in the hearts and minds of The People, if not in form.

Lights danced in the distance, but these were brought about by torches and lanterns, marking the location of her village. The settlement glowed with a peaceful, warm light, and it drove the sorrow from her heart.

She made her way down the road. Not truly a road (Such things were for Sky People), but rather a pathway through the fields, trodden down and compacted by many feet. Her dark hair, braided as always, cascaded over her shoulders, and with a blue-skinned hand she brushed it into place.

Neytiri encountered several horsemen along the path, mounted on Direhorses. They acknowledged the presence of their sister, with mumbled greetings of "I see you," which she politely returned. Then they were off, probably to scout the plains.

She drew close to Hometree, and was enveloped into the great multitude of her people, making their way about. The night was still young, and there was work to do, after all. All turned to observe her as she passed, again with salutations.

Hometree was truly colossal, extending for hundreds, if not thousands, of meters in either direction, a wooden marker of what had been. Entering through a carved archway, she observed her home, once a great bastion that had challenged the skies, it was now rather a long, uninterrupted hall. The branches had been repurposed into a crisscrossing lattice network, from which hammocks hung, walkways extended, and Na'vi moved about. It had been hard work, and many had been opposed to altering the Hometree, but survival was necessary, and Neytiri liked to think that it was what the ancient spirit of the tree would have wanted.

Now was the hour to eat, and scattered bonfires burned throughout Hometree, upon which the kills of the day cooked. Neytiri smelled the delectable scent of roasted hexapede. Perhaps she would find herself a seat and partake of the beast. But not yet.

The largest branch of Hometree had been built into a winding staircase, leading to a single courtyard high above. This she ascended, making the climb easily with the aid of her quick feet. She emerged through an open trapdoor, into the midst of the plaza.

All about, the elder and honored of the Na'vi rested, speaking in vibrant, happy tones over the state of affairs. She heard boisterous voices exclaiming loudly about the day's hunt, or reports that yet another clan had pledged its allegiance to the Omaticaya. And while such things were happy news, Neytiri knew such alliances, although good omens, also told of the ongoing war. Because, although Pandora had seen no action since the Battle of the Tree of Souls, the Na'vi were still very much at war with the Sky People. No contact had been made since the last of the human prisoners of war had been released, and the dreamwalker Normspellman had predicted it would take quite some time for the humans to arrive at their dead homeworld, and even longer for any of them to return.

But when they did, Neytiri knew it would be in greater numbers, and that boded ill for the Na'vi. But such thoughts were pointless. They did no good for The People. They could only live, and try to make the best of things. Of course, as always, the Na'vi were mobilizing, couriers being sent to outlying clans, spreading word of the approaching threat. Although years away, it would pay to be prepared when war returned to their paradise.

A small group had congregated at a far corner of the courtyard, and among them Neytiri recognized the new chief, Esa'Kal. After the death of Tsu'Tey, who was to inherit rule from Neytiri's father, Eytukan, Esa'Kal had been chosen by the elders to take up their mantle. Neytiri's mother, Mo'at, remained spiritual leader, making it the first time in many years when the chief was not mated to the shaman. Upon her death, Esa'Kal's mate would inherit Mo'at's duties, rather than Neytiri, who had decided she did not desire to follow in her mother's footsteps.

She approached her chief, and performed the obligatory ritual. "I see you," she stated, inclining her head respectfully.

Esa'Kal was not an elder, as her father was, but a great warrior. He had proven his merit during the Battle of the Tree of Souls, rescuing the warriors under his command from certain death at the hands of a Sky People infantry unit. Such heroism, combined with a ringing endorsement from such important figures as Mo'at and Normspellman, had virtually guaranteed his ascension. He was a kind being, and smiled as he answered, "I see you. Come, tell me, Neytiri, what have you learned?"

"Much, Chieftain. Our friends make more progress every day. They say that their efforts will come to fruition, by the grace of Eywa." The human encampment had long since been opened to the Na'vi, and was now operating under new management: the humans who had tossed their lot in with the Na'vi. The People were being taught to understand Sky People ideas and tactics, in order to better combat them upon their return. Such an endeavor was necessary, although the Na'vi still refused to learn how to operate human contraptions.

Neytiri had been dispatched to check up on the training The People were receiving, under the guidance of elders and humans alike. Just another odd mission that needed doing, and she was the hunter for the job. These were turbulent times for the Na'vi, their world changing every day. The threat of Sky People invaders loomed over them, and they had to ready themselves. Without a clear place in The People now, she continued to serve as a hunter, doing anything that was required of her.

"That is good," noted Esa'Kal. His pointed ears expressively perked up to signify his satisfaction. "You have done well. You have my thanks, Neytiri. May the All Mother guide you."

"And you as well, Chieftain." She turned away, and made for a bonfire, where she was handed a share of the kill. She settled down to eat, and had just finished consuming her meal when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Jakesully, standing behind her, a smile on his face.

"Jake!" She rose, embracing her mate.

He returned to gesture, whispering, "I see you," into her ear. She replied in kind. It was a joy to see him again, the only human she had ever known truly, and the only being to ever win her heart. Well, not a human anymore. Jake had made the ultimate sacrifice: he'd given up his human identity, forgone his body, and become one of The People. And all of it for her. She couldn't begin to describe how that made her feel. Eywa had been right in choosing him.

His yellow-green eyes gazed lovingly at her own, and her hand gently caressed his face. Here he was again, back from another of his missions, no doubt. Jakesully had long since become a legendary figure among The People, a great leader. Many had speculated that he should have become the next chief, but Jake had felt it too great a responsibility. He preferred to serve, as a warrior of the Na'vi.

"Where have you been, Jake? It has been many days." She smiled, and it was beautiful in a dangerous way. Her sharp incisors gleamed white, and it took Jake a moment to remember he had equally fearsome teeth as well. It was an extraordinary thing, to change species, and he figured he'd never become fully accustomed to it. While in an Avatar body, he could always awake and become himself. Now, his own body _was_ an Avatar. And what surprised him even more was that he liked it. It felt liberating to be free of the prison of his wheelchair and his species, since he had long since learned to be ashamed of his human heritage. All humans did was burn.

"And I have thought of you the whole while, Neytiri." She smiled wider, her eyes alight with adoration, and held him closer. Jake went on. "I've been meeting with the other tribes. They haven't forgotten Toruk Makto. Our chief has asked that I help to unite them." Of course, such a thing made sense. No Na'vi warrior had been successful in making the bond with a Toruk in four generations, until Jakesully conquered one. That feat alone had earned him eternal fame among The People. His influence had united them once before against the evil of the Sky People. It was wise of Esa'Kal to understand it could do so again.

She shook her head. "Leave the work to others, now. I have missed you greatly." She tenderly brushed a strand of his hair out of his face, then drew away, gesturing for him to sit with her.

Jake frowned. "I can't stay. I have to have a word with Norm. I'll be leaving in a weeks' time."

Her expression grew sullen, but it was better than she could have hoped. Ever since Jake had become one of The People, his fame had kept him away from her for months on end. Still, now they could catch up on all that lost time. Perhaps they would travel through the woods together, as they once had. Or fly among the Hallelujah Mountains upon their Ikran, which Jake insisted on calling Banshees.

Yes, she would love to spend time with her mate. If not now, when?

"Go then." She spared him a parting kiss. "I will await you at our hammock tonight. Be swift, Jake."

Jake embraced her quickly, then left, making for the walkway that would lead him to the link station. That would be where Normspellman would wait. Human scientists were such confusing creatures. That was why Neytiri preferred their warriors.

Well, one _specific_ warrior.

She watched him go with a fondness in her eye, then, when he was out of sight, rose and made for their hammock. It had been a long day. It would be nice to unwind.


	2. A Warning

**Chapter 2**

Norm Spellman sat, planted immovably in his comfort-fit swivel chair, complete with coil-heated backing and an optional reclining feature. Even for an "Earth Person" (The designation the Na'vi had awarded him and Max Patel for being the among the only humans to join the Na'vi cause, having forsaken their Sky People heritage) Norm still couldn't bring himself to part with his earthly possessions. At least not completely. _So sue me,_ he thought, fingers lazily dancing across his keypad.

Norm has spent the last few days trawling through the database, reviewing all the data he'd studied so intently during his career as a scientist for the RDA. Of course, the good Colonel Quaritch had so obligingly allowed Neytiri to skewer him, freeing Norm to salvage his access codes and break the RDA's central database wide open. The information had proven quite useful in tracking down the few remaining unaccounted hostile forces and eliminating them.

Of course, most of the credit went to Max, for deciphering the lines of code, and Jake, for leading the hunting party. But Norm didn't enjoy the limelight, not anymore. He'd lone since learned to appreciate the benefits of anonymity.

Well, not _quite_ anonymity. He'd done his share of fighting when that bastard Quaritch had tried to destroy the Tree of Souls, and had been recognized for it. Besides, how unnoticable could a human be on Pandora? Norm could count his fellow members of the human species on one hand, himself among them. And when Jake had decided to go tribal and join the Na'vi, that left just Norm and Max. To this day, Norm still thought twice about venturing outside the compound without his Avatar body, since humans were still generally associated with the RDA, and Norm didn't want to end up like Quaritch. He often wondered if the Colonel had felt anything when that second half-meter shaft had punctured his heart. Norm hoped he had.

The reason for Norm's renewed interest in RDA information was not because of intelligence related to any outposts or machinery they had built (The Na'vi had long since destroyed such abominations), but rather scientific reports on the planet itself. Since the expedition's intent had been to harvest unobtainium, such reports were in abundance.

Which actually hurt Norm more than it helped. He was looking for a specific log entry, one he'd seen Dr. Augustine log after she and Trudy had returned from an airborne survey of the Halleluja Mountains. Since RDA protocol dictated that such important information be classified "Eyes Only," Norm had not had the priviledge of seeing it. With both Grace and Trudy dead by Quaritch's hand, Norm was left to comb through the data page by page.

The thirty-odd years old scientist ran a hand through his strawlike hair, scratching himself behind his ear as a yawn parted his lips, Norm was vaugely aware of the fact that he hadn't bathed in six days, and that his five o'clock shadow had long since evolved into a grizzly patch of "fur," as the Na'vi insisted on calling the human male's facial hair.

But the job at hand was rather demanding, and Norm had taken it very seriously when his best friend, Jake, had contacted him via comlink, requesting any orbital data on the Mountains, specifically anything relating to the magnetic field that scrambled all electronic readings. Jake hadn't had time to say much else, but Norm figured that it would help to have detailed readouts on the disruptor field, as it would be the first line of defense against a Sky People invasion.

So it didn't really surprise Norm Spellman when Jakesully arrived on the landing pad, dismounting his Banshee with practiced ease. He strode into Hell's Gate Compound nonchalantly, and Norm viewed him passively from the viewports.

Jake had really changed, that was for sure. At nearly nine feet tall, Jake was a giant. Combine that with the blue skin, yellow-green eyes, and tail, Jake was a completely different species now from his friend. A Na'vi. Jesus, Dr. Augustine wouldn't have believed it of the paraplegic Marine who'd rolled into her office that morning.

Jake, after cycling through an airlock, strode into the Commons, a repurposed area designed by Norm and Max, and built with the assistance of the Na'vi and RDA materials, with a compromising atmosphere capable of supporting both human and Na'vi lifeforms (Although humans were prone to a peculiar fit of giggles after prolonged exposure. Go figure). The old hangar stood several stories tall, and the Na'vi had taken some liberties with decorating the rafters above. Vines and plant life had flourished up there, although how continued to confound the scientists. While sunlight came through the sunroofs, moisture was nonexistent. Dr. Augustine probably would have figured out the answer, something to do with the hydrogen composition in the air, but she was a botanist. That wasn't Norm's forte.

Norm quickly dumped all the information onto a portable datapad, removing it from the computer terminal interface before finally prying himself free from his chair. His legs cracked ominously from the disuse, but he shook it off.

Entering through a separate airlock, Norm waved Jake down, although such an act wasn't necessary. Humans tended to stand out on Pandora.

Making his way past several Na'vi students, all of them of the proper age to be receptive to human instruction, Norm approached Jake, and, not for the first time, was taken aback. Here was his old friend, towering three feet over his head, easy. Jake glanced down at his comparatively diminutive friend, and covered the distance between them with two long strides. Kneeling, he managed to come somewhere within Norm's eye level.

"I see you," Jake hailed, nodding his head by way of greeting, but Norm merely chuckled.

"I told you, don't go using that 'I see you' stuff on me. Some of us are still human, you know." Shaking his head, he offered up the 'pad. "What's up, big guy?"

Jake frowned marginally, do doubt confused slightly by the different way of greeting. Christ, spend a week in an Avatar body, and it's disorienting to wake up. Spend a year, with no return, and Jake probably didn't even remember what it felt like to be human.

"Right. Sorry." He flashed a dangerous smile. Not dangerous by Na'vi standards, but Norm didn't like the look of those teeth. "Just thought I'd drop in." He casually glanced about the Commons. "Where's Max?"

"_Professor_ Patel, as he now insists on calling himself, is busy 'Educating the youth and future of the world,' in his own words." In a mocking tone, he added, "Personally, I think the good _Professor_'s ego needs to be deflated, it's so swollen."

Jake took a look at the touchscreen, his large fingers gripping the device uncomfortably. Prodding it gently, he called up Norm's report, and gave it a quick once-over.

"Great! Thanks, Norm. I owe you dinner sometime."

"Seen any good restaurants?"

Jakesully laughed, and there Norm recognized the human Jake used to be. You could see it in his face, if you looked close enough. Norm guessed that was probably why Neytiri fell for him. Regardless, there was something special about the guy.

"Take care, Norm, you hear me?"

"You're leaving already? And I even got all cleaned up for you." Here Jake frowned again, confused, before his heightened sense of smell alerted him to the sarcasm of that statement. He smirked, rising to his full height.

"Sorry, but it's an hour's flight to Hometree. I've kept Neytiri waiting for long enough, I think. You know how it is..." He grinned.

Norm nodded in consent, chuckling. "Two different species, lightyears apart, but the females are all the same," he joked.

He accompanied Jake to the airlock, a large set of titanium doors stolen from the original command center that, since it's destructive purpose was now hapilly unneeded, no longer required a secure atmosphere. As the Na'vi warrior punched in a command to open the door, Norm couldn't help but voice his question. "Just why did you want that readout? It was a bitch to dig up, you know."

Jake's thoughts were apparently elsewhere, likely on his mate back at Hometree, and it took him a moment to realize he was being talked to. "Oh, I'd just like to get some aerial looks at the mountains. Thinking of building a summer house," he answered enigmatically.

"Jackass," Norm muttered, but he smiled as he said it.

Turning to face his friend once more, Jake clapped him on the shoulder by means of farewell, causing the human to stagger. Once he'd righted himself, he gave the Na'vi warrior a playful punch. It didn't have nearly the same effect. "Go on, get out of here."

Jake nodded, and exited the Commons. Then he was gone into the nighttime air of Pandora. He approached his Banshee, made Tsahaylu with his mount, and rose into the dark sky, and at such a distance Norm couldn't have told his formerly human friend apart from any of the Na'vi.

Shaking his head, Norm returned to his station, setting the computer on standby, before his own scent caught up with him, and he decided it would be best for everyone if he hit the showers.

*****

Dawn arrived swiftly, driving back the night that had held Pandora in its grip for so long. It retreated grudgingly, as if it actually loathed relinquishing its territory to the daylight. And already the trees of the forest seemed greener, the sky a brilliant blue, although the presence of the gas giant, Polyphemus, still loomed over the landscape. One could count the other moons in its orbit, casting dark shadows on the planet below.

Forest Ikran wheeled about, circling seemingly aimlessly, although they actively sought prey in the form of the lemurs that populated the canopies of Pandora's jungle. The rising sun eventually found Hometree, its rays advancing slowly, but surely. It found the Na'vi already awake and active, moving for the corrals and the aviaries in which The People's beloved companions rested, or preparing a hunting party on foot. Groups of children scampered throughout the village, playing various games they had undoubtedly thought up the night before. Those who remained were already hard at work, crafting or cooking, making ready for the days ahead. For the all the Omaticaya, it always paid to awake early.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

The sunlight, with its probing rays, discovered only two Na'vi yet asleep, and apparently resolved itself to correct this heinous crime. It bombarded the couple, lying asleep within a great hammock woven of living fibers. They drew themselves closer to each other, unwilling to awake without a fight, but it seemed that their struggle was in vain. The sun's light stimulated the plant they slept within, which unfoiled to soak up its rays, apparently in on the conspiracy as well. With much grumbling, Jakesully opened his blue eyelids slowly, to find another pair of eyes staring back at him.

"I see you."Neytiri smiled, as did he, and together they ignored the wake-up call a while longer. But they could not sleep all day, and with a kiss to his mate, Jake rose, and garbed himself in the traditional style of The People. Once his clothing was in place, he made his way out of their hammock, removing his belongings from the wicker bin in which they were stored (Without a lock, for there was no thievery among The People), and gave Neytiri a final glance.

"Go on, get out of here!" She laughed, and Jake shook his head. With a smile on his face, he set off to fetch a meal for the two of them, and some water from the stream to the south, for he'd never much fancied the large, watertight wooden containers that housed the Omaticaya's water reserves. He enjoyed his water fresh.

As he made for the nearest clump of vines, from which he would swing down quickly to the ground level, he heard his name called out, echoing throughout the area. He turned, and spotted a runner, making his way towards him. The courier drew close, not even out of breath, obviously too excited to worry about such petty things as exhaustion, and nodded. Jake did him the honor of speaking first. "I see you."

The messenger replied, "I see you, Toruk Makto." He stood, silent for a moment, and Jake thought to himself, _What does he want, a tip?_ But he soon realized that by the wideness of the young Na'vi's eyes, and the way he couldn't tear those eyes off him, that the boy probably idolized him. He still wasn't used to that. Being Toruk Makto had changed a lot of things. It had re-earned him the Na'vi's respect, and it had catapaulted him into something resesmbling stardom. Especially amongst the younger boys, who had yet completed the trials of manhood.

"You can speak, right?" Jake smiled in a friendly way, but the joke was lost on the boy. _Honestly, sometime I'll need to teach these people some Earth humor._

The courier finally broke free from his trance. "Yes, Toruk Makto. It is the Tsahik. She would very much desire to speak with you." That was all. The boy, obviously on his first mission, as Jake could now tell, smiled in a self-important way, and Jake shook his head, chuckling. How couldn't the RDS have seen these people as sentient? _In some ways, I guess the Omaticaya are more sentient than humans will ever be._

With his message delievered, the boy took off like a shot, no doubt to recount his great adventure to his friends in the village. With a wide smile, Jake made his own way, and thought over the brief message. _Mo'at wants to speak with me? What about?_ Back on Earth, he might have felt nervous about approaching his mother-in-law, but in his new culture, he saw her as more than that. She was his Tsahik, his spiritual leader, and he would honor her request.

Making his way to ground level, he sprinted across the length of the tree. He was no weakling, far from it, but he couldn't understand how the boy had ran the way and come out smiling. There was something to be said about youth. Jake tried to remember his own as he made his way through the more clustered, populated structures at the farthest end of the trunk, but his memories were fuzzy. But what he could recall matched up pretty well to the ways of the Omaticaya children. If human children were so kind and care-free, what changed in them as they grew old, to make them into killers, destroyers of the forest? What had killed the spirit of the forest in their hearts? In Quaritch?

But those questions could wait. And even if they couldn't, he had come to the right place for answers. He approached the great tent of the Tsahik, gently pushing his way through the crowd as they made for the ever-burning bonfire outside it. Where did Mo'at get the wood for it?

Entering through the tent-flap with scarcely a sound, Mo'at nevertheless called out to him, her back to the door. With a pleasant smile, he approached, declaring, "I see you, Tsahik."

Mo'at turned, and her unreadable, calculating face appraised him. Jake's heart beat a little faster. Tsahik or not, she _was_ Neytiri's mother, and he couldn't help but feel nervous about standing in her presence, having mated with her daughter. There was no strict idea of marriage among the Omaticaya, more of a sacred bond, but old convictions died hard. Mother-in-law equals bad news.

Her hard expression softened slightly after a moment, and she gestured for him to sit, replying, "I see you, Jakesully. How is my daughter? I trust the two of you slept well?"

Jake winced. Mo'at really had him figured out. Again, having been human, he still found it hard to discuss such things with the Tsahik. But he found it in himself to reply. "We are well, thank you, Tsahik." He longed to ask why he had been summoned, but he knew it was Mo'at's way to be cryptic and mysterious. The whole shaman routine. It would be best to remain silent and respectful. She would continue in good time.

Which she did. Surprisingly quickly, actually. "Jakesully, as Tsahik, this is not my duty, but as an elder, and one so close to your union with Neytiri, it is." She strode about the small fire burning in the pit at the center of the room, her elaborate robes dragging across the floor. "I feel it is time we discussed your place in our immediate family."

Jake stifled a cough. Discuss? What was there to discuss? Still, he dutifully answered, "Of course, Tsahik."

Mo'at nodded approvingly, and sat opposite him by the fire. "You are Toruk Makto, and so you have much honor. I do not question your honor, or your morality. I merely seek to speak with you of your place, now that you and my daughter are one."

He stiffened, perhaps visibly, because she drew her attention away from the flickering embers to him. "Be at peace, Jakesully. There is no need for fear." Her face was cast into sharp relief by the light of the fire. "Now, you are Toruk Makto, and a worthy match for my daughter, even though she had rejected my place as Tsahik." Jake thought he saw Mo'at's face darken slightly, but perhaps it was the fire.

She went on. "The time will come, as it should, that you should decide to sire a child—"

Now jake did cough, taken aback by the change of topic, but Mo'at ignored it. "As you should." She said this reassuringly, and Jake took a moment to calm down. "Now, you are a special case among The People. Eywa has decreed that you are to live on as one of the Omaticaya, in body, now, as in spirit. But your origins are not our own. You have been schooled in the ways of our rituals, most of which you know.

"The Eywaeyn is our way, by the grace of Eywa, that we, as Na'vi, enter this world. You and Neytiri will be brought before me soon, as mates, and I will administer the blessing. After such a time, you will be free to father children."

Jake began to feel a sense of unease creeping upon him. "Tsahik," he began uncertainly, "You and I both know of my relations with your daughter. How are we to ensure that I have not already…" _Shit! How do I say this? Oh, hell!_

Mo'at understood. "Our race does not conceive easily, Jakesully. It would be a rare thing indeed for a child to be born by accident before the Eywaeyn is administered, and it remains difficult still once the mates attempt it. It is merely a question of chance, for you will mate many more times in your life after the ritual, rather than before." Mo'at frowned slightly, and Jake knew that, Na'vi or not, it was rather disconcerting for a mother to speak of the mating of her daughter.

"There have been instances where a child was born in the early days of a mating, and we have no consequences for such an occurance. I was one such child." Jake was taken aback, but said nothing. "And when a woman is ready, we have many elixirs that will aid her."

The heat coming off the fire felt unnaturally hot, and Jake felt incredibly uncomfortable, and still rather confused, having left his hammock this morning for a meal, only to be lectured on Na'vi sexuality by his mother-in-law. _This is a weird morning, that's for sure._ "But Tsahik, how will Neytiri and I… _know_ when the time is right?"

"That is a question for you to decide. Speak with her, if you will, but—"

There was a scream. It was unmistakable. Human or Na'vi, no matter what species, Jake knew the sound of fear. It was a terrible thing. His hair stood on edge, adrenaline rushed, and he jumped to his feet. Mo'at did so as well, and together they emerged from the tent.

The main entryway stood not far from the Tsahik's quarters, and a small crowd had already begun to gather about it. Jake approached the doorway, and the crowd began to draw back. Not because of him, but rather, the two Na'vi who strode through the carved arch, hefting a single man between them. He appeared old, his mane a sign of his seniority as a hunter, and a white paint-mark on his shoulder made his status as a horsemaster apparent. But no one noticed that.

All they noticed was the fact that he was completely covered in blood.

"Stand back! We must get through! We need the doctor!"

Outside, a trio of Direhorses stood, winded and slightly bloodied, but otherwise intact. A fourth horse was riderless. The riders' leader himself could no longer see on account of the blood weeping from his forehead into his eyes. His legs appeared broken. A malformed chest signified several cracked and broken ribs.

Mo'at shouldered her way forward with surprising strength, and stood before the trio. "What has happened?"

"Our party was befallen by a great evil, Tsahik. We must see a doctor! Six of our men are dead!"

Mo'at directed them to the cluster of houses, and followed them as they made haste for the medicine hut. "How? Where?"

Mo'at and Jakesully ran alongside the duo who held the injured man upright, bringing the injured warrior to the medicine man's lodgings. A call had already gone out for the doctor's healing skills.

The warriors answered, "To the east… The hollow! A day's ride from here. Something followed us, Tsahik! Something in the dark…" But they had no further words for her. They reached the hut, where a mat lay on the ground, and upon this they laid the horsemaster. Laid prone, Jake could see the bandaging to his midsection, well-bound, but soaked through with blood. The doctor, an elderly Na'vi, set to work upon him, drawing back the bandaging and beginning to apply pressure to the wound. He called out for his apprentice to assist him.

Mo'at drew aside one of the riders, the least injured of the trio, and spoke. "You will tell me what has happened."

He nodded. "Yes, Tsahik." He swallowed, and there was terror in his eyes. Blood matted his hair, and it ran down his face, not all of it his own. "We went riding, not three days ago, for the hunt. On the return journey, we discovered something. A disturbance. The trees… They were ill. _Dying_. We followed them, and found a hollow, where there had been good, green trees not a day before. The place rang with the sorrow of Eywa!"

Mo'at's face was like stone, and she only listened.

"Then we saw it! In the shadows, hiding." The many eyes turned inquisitively, ears perked to listen. The rider lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "It was a darkness, a void. Present, but not. I cannot describe it, Tsahik! Surely you must know of such a demon!" She remained silent, although Jake sensed she no longer listened. Her eyes had grown fearful.

And comprehending.

"It… was... _wrong_! Twisted! Neither Sky Person nor Na'vi. The life of Eywa, we could feel it _dying_ around it. The master, he tried to stop it. It knelt by the ground, hands to the earth."

Jake suddenly became aware of the silence encompassing them. It almost ringed with anticipation. The whispering of the speaker was pointless. Everyone could hear his words.

"We called out to it, to stand, but it did nothing. The master approached it, and drew his bow, and then it _moved!_ Oh! Eywa save me!" he screamed, hands flying to his forehead, gripping it as if in great pain. "It rose, and… used a strange blade. It was of a design I cannot fathom. Wicked. Cruel. It cut down the master. We drew our bows, but it was upon us. Eck'ell, Mabea, Tsu'Rok… They tried to attack it, but went down. Dav'ik called for us to flee, and we tried to save the fallen. Only the master was saved. We lost three more trying to rescue the others."

He fell to the ground, his legs failing him. Mo'at knelt, eyes wide with a grim curiosity. "What then?"

The rider sobbed for a moment, unresponsive. He muttered to himself, and Jake considered the very real possibility that he had gone mad. But presently he spoke. He mustered all his strength, and spoke only two words.

"It laughed."

The other rider, head now bandaged, spoke up. "We rode hard, and the master was with us most of the way. But he lost too much blood. We had to carry him the final distance."

Mo'at did not answer. She only rose, and called out, to all the assembled. "The Chieftain must be told. Make the riders ready. We must see the Council."

Instantly, the crowd came alive, and took off, in all directions, to spread the word. In the chaos, Jake drew closer, and saw Mo'at kneel by the old horsemaster. His blood had been cleaned, but he remained in a gruesome state. His eyelids fluttered, eyes turning blindly underneath, and he muttered inaudibly. She knelt beside him, and placed an ear to his mouth.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, and he realized where he was. Seeing the Tsahik, he spoke, attempting to rise. "Tsahik, it was _him_. The Unseen!"

With that, the doctors wrestled him back to a prone position, determined to aid him. Mo'at did nothing, only knelt, thunderstruck. Her face was blank, but her eyes were alight with terror. Jake had never thought it possible of the old woman, so strong, so wise. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and realized her entire frame shook.

"Tsahik, what has happened?" Jake asked, concern evident in his voice.

She made no answer, only rose, and turned to face him. Mo'at eyes stared into his own, afraid, completely and senselessly afraid. Jake feared he had lost her, but she recovered herself. With a look of stony resolve, she replied, "The worst. Come. We must seek the Chieftain."


	3. The Council

Chapter 3

Neytiri strode into the courtyard, making her way through the tightly-packed crowd pressed almost shoulder-to-shoulder. Her tail flicked with impatience as the throng proved difficult to navigate, and without a second throught she nimbly scaled a nearby column. Seating herself on her lofty perch, she looked on, heart racing, as the Council arrived.

The multitude of Na'vi, which had proven so impassable for Neytiri, instantly parted for the elders who now made for the cleared space prepared for their meeting. They were old, venerable beings, their bodies tired and weak, some supported by staves, but their minds were sharp, and their eyes shone with a vitality and a passion that belied their esteemed age. Their skin, once deep blue, had since faded to a paler shade, and their frail bodies were draped with many shawls against the chill, although it was high noon. Personally, Neytiri thought it rather warm, but despite the balmy atmoshpere, there was indeed a chill in the air. But it was of fear. Neytiri's ears pressed flat against her head expressively, unconsciously symbolizing her uncertainty and axiety.

There was general murmuring all around, as the Omaticaya present at the meeting whispered in hushed undertones to their fellows, but at a single gesture from Esa'Kal, all fell silent.

The Council took their seats in a semicircle about the firepit, now extinguished. There was silence for a time, save for the subdued conversation between the elders themselves, no doubt preparing what to say.

Neytiri noticed her mother and Jake materialize from the crowd. As Tsahik, Mo'at had a responsibility to attend the Council, as did Esa'Kal, but Neytiri had eyes only for Jake. For a moment, she forgot the terrible rumors she'd heard, whispers among the crowd.

Whispers about the Unseen.

But that didn't matter now. Jake was here. A smile broke across her blue face.

A ringing sound echoed among the rafters of the Hometree, as one of the Council rang the ceremonial bell once, twice, three times. Council had begun.

All onlookers leaned in slightly, and from her vantage point, it seemed to Neytiri that they bent like stalks of grass in the wind. Others followed her example, and soon the overarching wooden ribwork of the tree was filled with seated Na'vi. All eyes were focused intently on the elderly Council members, as one slowly rose from his seated position.

"The Council of the Omaticaya," he intoned in a deep, hoarse voice, "Has been called to speak of the great danger that has made itself known to us. Only by the grace of Eywa can we hope to see the truth in this matter, and to act upon it. May Eywa see and protect us."

He nodded to himself, satisfied with his words, and continued. "At sunrise, a hunting party of our horsemen returned to us, bringing tidings of evil news." There was silence all around. He cleared his throat once, then went on.

"Of the nine riders, only three have returned to us. The families of Da'vik, Eck'ell, Tsu'Rok, Mabea, Cae'te, and Va'Mea—" There was whispering on all sides, as all who knew those names well began to sense the impossible truth.

The elder pressed on, without pause, clearly as pained by the tragic news as the listeners. "Will be grieved to know that their beloved mates, children, mothers, fathers, and siblings have passed on to Eywa."

A single cry of despair pierced the air, echoed by another, and another, as the families of the fallen cried out in anguish. Neytiri's eyes watered, having known the pain all too well. The elder seemed to wither before her eyes, and with a heavy heart, he finished the blessing. "May the All Mother see them."

But these words were no comfort, did not ease the pain in the hearts of the families, and all the Omaticaya. Their sobs did not recede as the elder sat, to be succeeded by another.

The Councilman spoke with a clear, booming voice. "The survivors, all of whom are expected to live, have given us a warning." This elder was not so visibly affected by the sorrow that rang throughout the tree, clearer and more lasting than the ring of the ceremonial bell. His face was drawn tight, mouth a grim slash of determination as he said, "The deaths of our brothers, our sisters, were not in vain. Their heroism has brought us a sign from Eywa!"

He gestured around himself, at his clan, his people. "The Unseen has returned, from the years past, to seek the destruction of The People!" He snarled in anger, baring his teeth as if this dark foe stood before him then and there. "He hides now, to the east, and he draws upon his strength, preparing to attack our home, no doubt! But we will _not_ allow it! He will kill no more of our family, and he will no longer disgrace Eywa with his existence! His stain upon our world will be cleansed, with the blessing of Eywa on our side!" There was much agreement to this statement, as the assembled shouted cries for blood, while the heartbroken merely nodded determinedly. Neytiri could feel the electricity in the air, the excitement, the fear.

The elder raised his hands to the sky. "He will be hunted and slaughtered, and his corpse will be burned, so that it will never again rise to threaten us! We will find him, hunt him like the beast that he is, and he will find no refuge." There were more shouts of consent, and the elder nodded appreciatively.

"But we cannot take this foe lightly. His power is great, and it will take many to best him. We all know the stories, the dangers. He is said to be immortal, timeless, though by our spears and by our arrows, we will cast aside these rumors! The Council has met, and we are unanimous. A war party must be gathered, and a leader must be chosen."

He cast his eyes about the crowd, and added with great strength in his convictions. "A leader _has_ been chosen. The Council calls upon Toruk Makto, to lead the greatest of our warriors, and give chase to this enemy."

There was no question about it. The answer was unanimous. It started before the elder had even finished uttering _Toruk Makto_, a cheer that rose among the crowd, as many drew their weapons and raised them in support, brandishing them high over their heads.

Jake approached the elders (At least, that was how it seemed. Neytiri knew her Jake. He hated being the focus of attention, and true enough, he stumbled slightly at being nudged abruptly out of the throng. Neytiri spared her mother a scathing glance, then returned her attention to the Council). He obviously hadn't expected such a duty, but a duty it was, and he would perform it. Kneeling in respect for his elders, he spoke in his funny way that so endeared him to Neytiri.

"Well, I guess…" He caught himself after a dangerous look from Mo'at. "It would be my honor, elders, to command this… er… war party." He managed a thin smile and a nod, earning him a confused glance from the elders, who were still not used to his human affectations.

"Very well!" cried the senior elder, speaking once again. His beaded hairs rattled as he shook his head vigorously, proclaiming, "And we will have blood tonight! Who so pledges their bow to Toruk Makto?"

The response was instantaneous. As one, every warrior assembeled there stepped forth, holding themselves high, a weapon in hand and a fire in their eyes. But they made not a sound, for this was indeed a somber occasion. They were so quiet, so professional, that at first Jake thought no one moved, but upon glancing over his shoulder, he was startled to see a small army at his side. Although there was no visible discoloration to his cheeks, Jake's face felt very hot all of a sudden, and he smiled sheepishly, a look that was somewhat detracted from by his razor-sharp incisors.

"Okay then," he called out, his spirits rising, "Who's with me?"

A cry rose from his warriors, and Jake drew his arms across his chest, impressed. The Council nodded approvingly, and one among their number spoke out. "The party will gather at the southern fields. Make ready for war, children of Eywa. For our home, for the Omaticaya!"

Now all rose to cheer, and Jake suddenly found himself being led back into the crowd, deftly snatched by Mo'at's nimble hand. Neytiri saw Jake accompany her mother back along the walkways, toward the huts at the far end. Without a second thought, she clambered down from her seat and made to follow. She alighted quickly on the wooden floor, and worked her way through the crowd. Whatever her mother had to say to Jake, she would hear it too.

*****

Mo'at pushed through her tent-flap without pause, Jake ducking in after her. She threw a fistful of wooden chips on the still-smoldering fire, rekindling its low flame. In the uncertain light it cast, Jake found his seat, his mind reeling. "Tsahik, what has happened?" She paid him no heed, only paced madly, harrowed and on edge.

Jake tracked her motion out of the corner of his eye, his brow furrowed in thought. Finally, Mo'at drew to a stop, and planted herself across the fire from Jake. A silence descended, but it was only temporary. The roar of the crowd approached, as Na'vi returned to their work and to their huts. Jake and Mo'at sat in silence, both pondering by the fireside. Jake, eventually, musterered the will to speak. "Tsahik? What is the Unseen?"

Mo'at made no answer, only fiddled absently with her beaded braids and her Tsahik's jewelry. Finally, she seemed to draw breath to answer, only to have the tent-flap open to admit another into their company. Jake didn't even have time to register who it was before Neytiri was beside him, sitting a little too closely for his comfort while in Mo'at's presence. Neytiri spared him a lingering glance and a radiant smile, but they both had much more on their minds at the moment. With a glance to her mother, Neytiri spoke out. "Tsahik, Jake is to be the war party leader?"

Mo'at remained rather distant, but answered, "That is the will of the Council. He is Toruk Makto. It is his duty to fight this foe."

"But what exactly am I up against? What is the Unseen?" Jake's head was beginning to spin. So much had happened since that morning, so much had been decided, and yet still so much remained to be seen, that he felt completely out of control. "I need to know what I'm up against."

Neytiri's brow furrowed. "Of course you would not know." Anxiety crept into her voice, fear for her mate. "It is an old legend, sung to the children of our People. You would not have learned it from me, I never thought it important." Turning to face her mother, she warned, "He is not ready to face this enemy! He knows not what it is!" Her bright eyes were alight with emotion, and Jake was reminded of when he'd first met Neytiri. When she had told him he knew nothing. She'd had that same look in her eyes. That was what had first interested him in her. But she was a little too defensive. He could stand on his own.

"All I must know," he quickly stated, before Mo'at could retort, "Is this story, right? Then tell it to me, please, Tsahik. I am ready to listen."

Mo'at's demeanor, which had been verging on angry at the insolence of her daughter, seemed to soften, and she nodded understandingly. "It makes no sense to fight an enemy you do not yet understand. Our People learned that when those from the sky descended." She brought her gaze to rest upon Jake, her crafty eyes seeming to stare straight into his soul. Jake held still under the scrutiny. After a moment, Mo'at spoke again. "Very well. I will teach him. As I have taught all Na'vi. But our time is short. To sing you the tale would take too long. I shall speak it to you."


End file.
